Ni Dieu, ni maître
by Fougy
Summary: Il était l'eau, il était insaisissable... Pourtant il s'était fait avoir par cet enfoiré arrogant... Comment s'échapper d'une prison qui n'a pas de murs ? SasuSuigetsu
1. Yeux de tueurs

**Titre : **Ni Dieu, ni maître

**Disclamer : **Les personnages appartiennent à l'univers de Naruto qui appartient à Masashi Kishimoto qui, lui, n'appartient à personne.

**Rating : **J'ai mis T, mais je pense que la plupart des lecteurs ont lu pire que mes quelques petites descriptions morbides.

**Genre : **Angst/Romance ( j'ai changé, avant j'avais mis Drama )

**Résumé : **Il était l'eau, il était insaisissable... Pourtant il s'était fait avoir par cet enfoiré arrogant... Comment s'échapper d'une prison qui n'a pas de murs ?

**Characters : **Suigetsu Hōzuki et Sasuke Uchiwa, parce que vous le valez bien.

**Note :** Salut les gens ! Bah non ce n'est pas un SasuNaru ( ou NaruSasu, peu importe ! ), pour une fois (ils deviennent trop banaux ces deux-là). Juste eu l'envie d'écrire un SasuSuigetsu, comme ça.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Belle gueule_, avait pensé Suigetsu, _encore un nouveau jouet pour Orochimaru_.

Il en avait vu défiler des dizaines comme lui, du "bétail" comme il les appelait, l'allure fière, sûrs d'être unique en leurs genre. Pauvres petits agneaux se rendant à l'abattoir...

A l'époque, il était encore le cobaye d'Orochimaru et lorsque Sasuke était passé devant sa porte, leurs yeux ne s'étaient croisés que brièvement, mais il se souvenait que le regard hautain et fier de Sasuke l'avait amusé; encore un de plus qui s'imaginait que posséder le sceau maudit le rendait exceptionnel. Il en avait vu d'autres comme lui, dans ce même couloir sur lequel donnait sa cellule et qui conduisait au laboratoire d'Orochimaru, et aucun n'en était revenu depuis que lui-même l'avait arpenté quelques années auparavant.

Il s'attendait donc à ne plus jamais entendre parler de ce garçon au regard arrogant, jusqu'à ce qu'il surprenne une conversation entre deux ninjas.

Orochimaru avait recommencé ses expériences sur lui, il était dans un état de profonde fatigue physique et mentale mais il avait réussit à saisir ces quelques mots:

"- ... a trouvé un nouveau corps.

- Tu veux dire, ce garçon qui possède le Sharingan ?

- Ouais, un Uchiwa.

- Il me fous mal à l'aise moi ce gosse..."

Bien sur il n'avait pas fait le lien avec le garçon orgueilleux de l'autre fois. Mais à ce moment de la conversation, sa douleur avait eu raison de lui et son esprit avait sombré dans l'inconscience.

Il n'avait plus repensé à ce garçon - cet Uchiwa, par la suite. Orochimaru avait trouvé un nouveau corps ? La belle affaire ! Quand son enveloppe corporelle aura pourri et partira en lambeau, un autre viendra le remplacer, comme il y en avait eu tant d'autres et comme il y en aura sûrement autant. Une sorte de cycle en quelque sorte. Lui-même avait été candidat à ce poste autrefois, mais sa nature aqueuse le rendait trop instable et risqué pour tenter quoique se soit, le reléguant au titre de rat de laboratoire pour les expérimentations d'Orochimaru. C'est d'ailleurs lors d'une de ces nombreuses expériences qui étaient pour lui de véritable séance de torture qu'il entendit à nouveau parlé de ce mystérieux garçon par Karin.

Karin... Cette peste était parfois présente lors des expériences qu'il subissait, impassible et indifférente à son sort comme à tout ce qui ne touchait pas sa propre petite personne. Il n'avait jamais pu la supporter et cette aversion était réciproque. Néanmoins, Karin adorait montrer qu'elle savait des choses que lui ignorait, lui signifiant clairement sa supériorité de rang de ne pas être soumise au même traitement que lui et d'être au courant de certaines informations. C'est donc avec un sourire agaçant qu'elle s'était penchée au-dessus de lui; alors entravé à une table métallique et complètement nu.

- Ça en devient presque lassant de te voir te tordre de douleur, surtout depuis que tu as arrêté de crier.

Le ton était moqueur, Suigetsu lui lança un regard noir depuis sa position peu avantageuse, ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il s'était lassé de répondre à ses provocation mesquines. A travers ses lunettes, Karin lui rendit son regard.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Karin ? Siffla Suigetsu entre ses dents, sans la quitter des yeux.

Un léger sourire étira les lèvres rosées de la jeune fille. Elle fit quelque pas autour de la table, faisant claquer ses bottes à talons sur le sol de béton, seuls bruits dans l'atmosphère silencieuse de la salle, Prolongeant le suspens et augmentant l'agacement de Suigetsu. Ce dernier poussa un bref soupir. Les nouvelles que lui ramenaient Karin étaient peut-être dures à obtenir, mais elles en valaient souvent la peine. C'est pourquoi il attendit bon gré, mal gré que la rouquine cesse son petit manège et lui dise enfin de quoi il retournait cette fois-ci.

- Hum... Je ne sais pas si tu veux vraiment le savoir, minauda finalement Karin en penchant la tête de côté, ça pourrait te contrarier.

Suigetsu laissa échapper un petit rire sans joie.

- Depuis quand tu te préoccupes de mes sentiments ? Ricana-t-il, laisse moi rire ! Vas-y crache le morceau je vois bien que t'en meurs d'envie !

Karin s'approcha de lui, arborant un petit air satisfait. Elle adorait se faire désirer. Lentement, elle monta sur la table, à côté de lui, faisant passer une de ses longues jambes par-dessus son torse de façon à se retrouver assise sur lui. Suigetsu tiqua, il était plus qu'en position de faiblesse à présent. Il était totalement à la merci de Karin qui, elle, jouissait de cette situation, penchée au-dessus de lui, ses longs cheveux flamboyants lui chatouillant le torse.

- T'es plutôt confortable, sourit Karin.

Ses mains étaient à présent sur le torse de Suigetsu, il pouvait sentir ses ongles sur sa chair. S'efforçant de faire abstraction de la situation plus que compromettante dans laquelle il se trouvait et ignorant la remarque de Karin, il répéta sa question d'un ton plus déterminé cette fois.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, bordel ?!

Karin arqua un sourcil au-dessus de la monture de ses lunettes.

- Quelle impatience ! Bon, vu que tu tiens tellement à le savoir, il se peut que se ce soit une des dernières fois que nous nous voyons.

Le tout dit d'une voix faussement triste.

Suigetsu fronça ses sourcils, perplexe, qu'est-ce que Karin lui racontait là ? Il sentit un début de panique l'envahir mais n'en laissa rien paraître. Il avait peur de comprendre. Au-dessus de lui, Karin observait ses réactions, assez contente de l'effet de ses paroles. Suigetsu tenta de prêcher le faux pour découvrir le vrai.

- Et bien c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle ça, dit-il en se fendant d'un grand sourire, tu vas enfin monter en grade auprès d'Orochimaru, je savais que ça payait de coucher pour réussir ! Félicitation !

Ce fut au tour de Karin de paraître agacée. Secouant doucement la tête, elle planta son regard sombre dans celui très clair de Suigetsu.

- Imbécile. Ce n'est pas moi qui m'en vais, c'est toi. Orochimaru s'est trouvé un nouveau corps, il n'a plus besoins de toi et comme de toute façon les résultats de tes expériences ne valent plus rien, tu ne vas pas tarder à dégager !

Suigetsu sentit une boule se former dans son ventre. Il n'allait pas dire qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, mais le fait de l'entendre rendait cette vérité des plus effrayantes. Il savait depuis un moment qu'il n'avait plus aucune valeur aux yeux d'Orochimaru, qu'il ne vivait que parce que son étrange métabolisme l'intriguait. C'est pour ça qu'il supportait ces longues heures d'expériences, parce qu'il savait que si tout cela s'arrêtait, il finirait comme les autres. Oublié. Enfermé dans une quelconque cellule pour le reste de ses jours, comme un projet raté.

Alors il se taisait et attendait que ça passe, en espérant qu'un jour une opportunité se présenterait à lui...

Il voulait _vivre_.

- Tu ne dis plus rien ?

Il savait que Karin l'observait toujours. Il avait tourné la tête, mais il devinait très bien l'immense sourire de triomphe qu'elle devait avoir, ses yeux pétillants derrière ses lunettes de le voir ainsi...

- Ce serait mentir de dire que tu vas me manquer, continua-t-elle, parce que je dois dire que le nouveau est plutôt mignon ! Enfin non, il est sans conteste le garçon le plus parfait que j'aie jamais rencontré ! Il s'appelle Sasuke, il est si beau, l'air si sûr de lui, mystérieux...

Suigetsu risqua un coup d'œil en direction de Karin. Elle semblait en plein extase rien qu'en repensant à cet adonis que semblait être cet autre garçon. Son remplaçant. Les yeux plein d'étoiles, soupirant d'aise, elle semblait presque avoir oublié sa présence. Elle était ridicule.

- On dirait que tu vas avoir un orgasme rien qu'en repensant à lui ! Se moqua-t-il. Arrête de rêver, s'il est si parfait que tu le dis il ne s'intéressera jamais à une fille comme toi. T'as vraiment rien pour plaire ma pauvre, on ne te l'a jamais dit ?

Vexée, Karin sortit de sa rêverie, fusillant du regard Suigetsu qui lui répondit par un sourire carnassier. Si c'était bien la dernière fois qu'il se voyait, il ne comptait pas la laisser avoir le dessus. Elle ne l'avait jamais eu de toute façon et ce n'était certainement pas aujourd'hui que ça allait arriver.

Et puis, le visage énervé de Karin lui ferait un bon souvenir quand il moisira au fond d'une prison, songea-t-il amèrement dans un coin de son esprit.

Tachant de garder l'air digne, Karin se força à se recomposer son sourire, mais il y avait quelque chose de crispé dans ce geste.

- Je ne relèverai pas cette dernière remarque, dit-elle, en tout cas je tenais à t'annoncer moi-même ton exile prochain a fond d'un caisson.

Puis, d'un mouvement souple, elle se redressa et descendit de la table. Elle passa une main sur ses vêtements comme pour en enlever les plis invisibles et se tourna une dernière fois vers Suigetsu.

- Adieu donc, au plaisir de ne plus jamais te revoir, déclara-t-elle à son encontre tout en tournant les talons avant de s'éloigner de la table depuis laquelle Suigetsu la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne la porte.

- On se reverra en enfer, lui répondit-il simplement en regardant la silhouette de Karin disparaître de son champ de vision.

Puis les jours passèrent sans que rien n'arrive...

Depuis son entrevue avec Karin, Suigetsu n'avait cessé de se repasser leur conversation, faisant les cent pas dans sa chambre ou les couloirs, alerté par le moindre bruit. Il était de plus en plus inquiet, ça faisait plus d'une semaine que personne n'était venu le chercher pour continuer les expériences sur lui. Cette absence d'examens lui mettait les nerfs en pelote; une sort de calme avant la tempête.

Il s'attendait à tout moment à ce qu'on vienne le chercher pour le mettre dans une autre pièce, plus petite, plus froide, et surtout fermée, où on le parquerait avant de l'oublier pour une durée indéterminée.

Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il finirait ainsi. C'était trop injuste. Il était un ninja redoutable, cruel, on l'appelait "le second démon Zabuza". Il ne pouvait pas finir ainsi sa vie, au fond d'un bocal comme un rat dans du formol. Il avait encore tant de chose à faire...

Enfin, on vint le trouver.

L'homme qui vint à lui était un simple shinobi à la botte d'Orochimaru, un pion parmi tant d'autres, il lui demanda simplement de le suivre sans poser de questions. Alerte, Suigetsu lui avait emboîté le pas au travers de la base. Il avait décidé que, si effectivement Orochimaru avait convenu de se débarrasser de lui, il ne se laisserait pas faire. Quitte à être vaincu, autant l'être après avoir tenté le tout pour le tout. De plus, il connaissait bien l'endroit pour l'avoir parcouru un nombre incalculable de fois, il savait où se trouvaient les sentinelles et la sortie. Dans sa tête, il avait eu le temps durant ces quelques jours de silence de se repasser ses différents plans d'évasion, les retournant dans tous les sens, incluant tous les scénarios possibles. Au cas où. Même s'il savait qu'il avait très peu de chance de sortir intact de cette manœuvre, son sceau maudit le reliant toujours à Orochimaru.

Mais à sa plus grande surprise, le ninja ne l'emmena pas dans les sous-sols où se trouvaient la prison, mais à l'extérieur du bâtiment: aux terrains d'entraînement.

Orochimaru était déjà là en personne, soutenu pas Kabuto, l'air assez mal en point dans ce corps en décomposition. Des bandages entouraient son visage, laissant apercevoir entre eux des yeux reptiliens aux pupilles fendues. Mais ce fut le garçon qui se tenait à la gauche du Sannin qui attira son attention.

Ce regard arrogant...

Sasuke Uchiwa.

Suigetsu le reconnut tout de suite. Ainsi c'était ce garçon qui allait le remplacer ? Il ne semblait pas si dangereux vu comme ça, des traits fins, presque androgynes, une peau pâle, vierge de toute cicatrices, ses cheveux noirs contrastant avec la blancheur de sa peau encadraient son beau visage de deux mèches et finissaient en piques derrières, musclé mais sans plus... Pas vraiment l'idée qu'il se faisait d'un combattant redoutable. Il l'aurait plutôt vu héritier d'une grande et noble famille ou à la limite dans un bordel, si on oubliait son regard bien trop digne pour ça. C'est vrai qu'il était beau. Mais Suigetsu savait par expérience qu'il ne fallait jamais sous-estimer un adversaire.

Mais ce qui attira le plus son attention chez l'Uchiwa furent ces yeux. Rouges sang. Suigetsu n'avait jamais vu un tel regard, si froid, si déterminé... Des yeux de tueur. Son impression fut confirmée quand il croisa son regard, il sentit une décharge d'adrénaline remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Ce type était comme lui, fait pour tuer. Si son apparence disait le contraire, ces yeux, eux, ne mentaient pas. Il soutint ce regard pourpre pendant quelques secondes avant de détourner le regard.

D'une voix fatiguée, rauque qui semblait avoir du mal à prononcer les mots, Orochimaru prit la parole.

- Suigetsu Hōzuki, voici Sasuke Uchiwa. J'attends beaucoup de lui et je pense qu'il sera un adversaire à la hauteur de ta réputation...

Une quinte de toux interrompit Orochimaru. Kabuto s'empressa de se pencher sur lui pour s'assurer de la santé de son maître, tel le brave ninja dévoué qu'il était. Suigetsu en profita pour relancer un bref coup d'œil en direction de Sasuke et vit que ce dernier n'avait esquissé aucun geste envers Orochimaru, à vrai dire, il semblait même n'en avoir rien à faire. Un bon point pour lui.

Finalement, Orochimaru repoussa Kabuto d'un geste de la main et reprit son discours d'une voix essoufflée.

- Je voudrai que vous vous affrontiez ici, dans cette arène - un large sourire apparut se le visage bandé d'Orochimaru -, jusqu'à la mort.

Sasuke ne bougea pas. Suigetsu hocha simplement la tête. Son cœur battait à la chamade dans sa poitrine, il repensa aux paroles de Karin; il jouait bien plus que sa liberté. Il allait donner tout ce qu'il avait dans ce combat, toutes ses tripes, déjà sa main le démangeait et son arme dans son dos se faisait plus présente. Ainsi soit-il.

Il se plaça à une extrémité de l'arène, son épée dans sa main droite. C'était une bien piètre arme comparé à celle qu'il avait l'habitude de manier autrefois, mais sa lame était grande et aiguisée de manière à trancher de façon nette et précise n'importe quelle armure. Et du moment qu'elle découpait bien les chairs, ça lui suffisait.

En face de lui, impassible, Sasuke tenait lui aussi son arme prêt au combat. Un katana.

Leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau.

Et le combat commença.

Jamais Suigetsu n'avait rencontré pareil adversaire ! Tous ses gestes étaient emprunts d'une précision presque effrayante, ces mouvements fluides et rapides ressemblaient à ceux d'un félin. De nature impulsive, Suigetsu mena les offensives, plus fortes et plus audacieuses les unes que les autres, visant les trois points vitaux : la tête, le cœur et le foie.

Mais chacune de ses attaques se retrouvèrent bloquées par la fine lame du katana de Sasuke.

Après plusieurs minutes à se battre ainsi, Suigetsu commença à s'agacer en réalisant que jusqu'à présent Sasuke n'avait pas esquissé la moindre attaque, se contentent de parer les siennes. Il ne paraissait même pas essoufflé. Suigetsu décida de battre en retrait afin d'économiser ses propres forces. C'était à l'autre de montrer de quoi il était capable à présent.

Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre.

L'épée levé, d'une rapidité étonnante, l'Uchiwa mena une attaque de front. C'était risqué comme manœuvre, surtout que le terrain était à découvert et ne possédait aucun endroit où se cacher. Suigetsu eut donc le loisir de déjouer l'attaque en prenant sa forme liquide. Le katana ne fit que scinder l'eau en deux. S'il n'avait pas eu cette capacité, Suigetsu était sur qu'il n'aurait jamais pu esquiver ou survivre à un tel coup. Il serra les dents.

Et dire que lui ne l'avait même pas encore touché.

Les coups s'enchaînèrent ainsi pendant un moment encore, se résumant à une série de coups et d'esquives. Aucun ne prenant vraiment le dessus sur l'autre. Mais l'esprit de Suigetsu commençait à s'agacer de ce combat stagnant, il avait l'impression que l'autre devinait toutes ces attaques. Un regard vers son visage confirma cette impression, un sourire furtif apparut sur les lèvres de son adversaire. Il se foutait de lui ! Un sentiment de colère envahit Suigetsu qui redoubla de combativité. En vain.

Sasuke lui aussi semblait se lasser de cette situation.

Un éclair bleu partit le long du bras de l'Uchiwa pour se prolonger sur la longueur de son katana, c'est tout ce que vit Suigetsu avant de sentir son corps secoué d'une violente douleur. Une attaque raiton, il s'était joué de lui depuis le début, depuis sa première attaque qui lui avait révélé sa vraie nature aqueuse. L'électricité et l'eau n'ont jamais fait bon ménage.

Les membres encore douloureux, il prit appui sur son bras pour se redresser, la lame de l'Uchiwa pointée à quelques centimètres à peine de sa gorge. C'était fini. Furieux, Suigetsu releva la tête vers Sasuke pour le regarder une dernière fois. Au moins il mourrait dans un combat singulier, pensa-t-il avec une certaine amertume; bien maigre consolation. Tout ce qu'il espérait à présent était que ce soit rapide.

- Ça suffit, déclara Sasuke à l'adresse de toutes les personnes présentes, sa lame toujours contre la jugulaire de Suigetsu.

Abasourdi, Suigetsu contempla l'Uchiwa avec des yeux ronds. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Il lui suffisait d'un mouvement pour en finir, il avait gagné. Pourquoi ne le tuait-il pas ?

Si Orochimaru était aussi surpris que Suigetsu par l'attitude de Sasuke, il n'en laissa rien paraître. Il réfléchit un moment avant de lever péniblement sa main droite.

- Bien, siffla finalement Orochimaru après son temps de réflexion.

La lame se baissa lentement et Suigetsu se remit debout. Il aurait préféré que l'autre l'achève, tout plutôt que le destin qui se profilait devant lui. Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine, mais ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il avait cessé d'écouter cet organe.

- Retournez dans vos cellules. C'était un combat… intéressant, déclara finalement Orochimaru avant de se détourner, escorté par Kabuto qui se montrait toujours aussi prévenant à son égard.

Sans un regard ni un remerciement pour son adversaire, Suigetsu quitta l'arène d'un pas vif. Orochimaru n'avait visiblement pas encore décidé de l'enfermer, il avait gagné un sursit mais le temps lui était compté.

Il regagna sa cellule et, de rage, envoya un violent coup de poing contre le mur de béton qui se fissura sous le choc. Une goutte de sang perla le long de son poignet. C'était décidé, il s'évaderait ce soir ! Il était l'eau, il était insaisissable, il ne pouvait pas être contenu. En plus, il s'était fait humilié par ce crétin arrogant. Quoi, il n'était pas assez bien pour être tué par lui, trop insignifiant ? Il avait eu _pitié _de lui ? Il n'arrivait pas à croire que ce bellâtre l'ait battu à plate couture ! Et dire qu'il aurait pu le tuer !

- Enfoiré, murmura-t-il entre ses dents pointues en regardant ses phalanges abimées.

- Mauvais perdant ?

Suigetsu se retourna vivement. Sasuke l'observait depuis la porte de la pièce, ses bras croisés sur son torse et son katana sagement rangé dans son dos. Il abordait le même air impassible qu'il avait déjà lors de leur rencontre. Mais la lueur au fond de ses yeux était différente.

Suigetsu fronça les sourcils, de quel droit osait-il venir le narguer dans sa propre cellule ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? Lança-t-il hargneusement à l'adresse de Sasuke qui n'avait pas bougé, appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte.

- Poser mes conditions, répondit simplement Sasuke le plus sérieusement du monde.

- Pour ?

- Pour que je te laisse en vie lors de nos prochains affrontements.

Suigetsu arqua un sourcil, surpris, et émit un petit rire amusé. S'il croyait qu'il allait marcher dans son petit chantage, il se trompait.

- C'est ça, répliqua Suigetsu, je ne marche pas dans ce genre de jeu, maintenant casse-toi.

- Tu es vraiment sûr ?

- Ouais, dégage.

En une fraction de seconde, Sasuke avait dégaine son katana et plaqué Suigetsu contre le mur, la lame à quelques millimètres à peine de son visage. Suigetsu se maudit d'avoir baissé ainsi sa garde et de s'être laissé surprendre comme un débutant. De sa position, son regard était à quelques centimètres à peine de celui du garçon brun qu'il pouvait contempler à sa guise. Il nota qu'il n'était plus écarlate comme lors de leur première rencontre quelques instant plus tôt à peine, mais d'un noir si foncé qui ne faisait qu'en intensifier la dureté. Ce regard provoqua un autre frisson glacé le long de la colonne vertébrale de Suigetsu, mais il ne pouvait détourner les yeux. Il avait l'impression que s'il le faisait l'autre le tuerait.

La gorge sèche, il entendit sa bouche prononcer ces mots qui blessèrent son orgueil.

- C'est bon, j'accepte. Quoi que ce soit.

Satisfait, Sasuke s'écarta de Suigetsu, mais le teint toujours en respect avec la pointe de sa lame.

- Alors, de quoi s'agit-il ? Demanda Suigetsu en le fusillant du regard.

- Je peux te faire sortir d'ici et te libérer d'Orochimaru.

Suigetsu haussa un sourcil surpris. C'était là une proposition intéressante, trop même, suspecte à vrai dire de la part du petit favori d'Orochimaru.

Voyant que Suigetsu de répondait rien et restait sceptique à sa proposition, Sasuke continua.

- Je sais qu'il ne compte pas te garder éternellement en liberté.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux en échange ? Interrogea Suigetsu qui avait horreur de tourner autour du pot.

Une lueur satisfaite éclaira les yeux de Sasuke. Il comprenait vite.

- Ta confiance et ton aide aveugle envers moi, ainsi que lorsque nous serons sortis d'ici.

- "Nous" ?

- Je n'ai aucune envie de léguer mon corps à ce vieux serpent lépreux.

Un silence suivit ces paroles. La proposition était alléchante, bien que la partie "confiance aveugle" ne plaisait pas beaucoup à Suigetsu. Quelle garantie avait-il que Sasuke tienne sa parole ? Et au fond, réfléchit-il, qu'avait-il vraiment à perdre en acceptant ? Et puis, se dit-il, au pire, il lui suffisait de rompre son accord une fois au-dehors... L'honneur était une valeur trop abstraite pour quelqu'un comme lui qui n'aspirait qu'à ses propres objectifs.

Sasuke l'observait toujours, attendant sa réponse, calme.

De toute façon, pensa Suigetsu, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Seul, il avait peu de chance de réussir à s'échapper alors qu'avec l'aide de l'Uchiwa, il doublait ses chances.

- Ok, dit-il enfin, j'accepte.

Sasuke lui adressa un regard satisfait et Suigetsu s'imagina lui arracher ses yeux l'un après l'autre... patience, se dit-il.

* * *

**Yo !**

**7 ème fic... Paraît que ça porte malheur ce chiffre.**

**J'ai remarqué qu'il n'y avait qu'un seule fic sur Sasuke et Suigetsu en français ! C'est dingue quand on voit le nombre de fics Naruto de ce forum, je me suis dit que je me devais de rectifier le tir. (Enfin, on va plutôt dire que cette fic est le résultat de tous les moments où je n'avais pas envie de travailler ces vacances. ;) )**

**Je ne pense pas avoir beaucoup de lecteurs (vu que ce n'est pas un SasuNaru...), mais si vous êtes arrivé jusqu'ici votre avis me ferait plaisir ! :)**


	2. Sourire d'ange

**Titre : **Ni Dieu, ni maître

**Disclamer : **Les personnages appartiennent à l'univers de Naruto qui appartient à Masashi Kishimoto qui, lui, n'appartient à personne.

**Rating : **J'ai mis T, mais je pense que la plupart des lecteurs ont lu pire que mes quelques petites descriptions morbides.

**Genre : **Angst/Romance ( j'ai changé, avant j'avais mis Drama )

**Résumé : **Il était l'eau, il était insaisissable... Pourtant il s'était fait avoir par cet enfoiré arrogant... Comment s'échapper d'une prison qui n'a pas de murs ?

**Characters : **Suigetsu Hōzuki et Sasuke Uchiwa, parce que vous le valez bien (!)

**Note :** Salut les gens ! Bah non ce n'est pas un SasuNaru ( ou NaruSasu, peu importe ! ), pour une fois (ils deviennent trop banaux ces deux-là). Juste eu l'envie d'écrire un SasuSuigetsu, comme ça.

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

**catsumi: **Bah c'est une heureuse coïncidence alors ! XD C'est vrai, c'est un couple comme les autres ( un peu "space", mais bon ! ) ! Et oui, j'ai prévu du yaoï, j'espère ne pas trop foirer cette partie, c'est pas facile à écrire pour moi... En attendant, voilà le chapitre 2, j'espère que tu auras du plaisir à le lire ! :)

**cc: **Merci ! :) C'est le couple qui fait qu'elle est originale, hein ?

**lenalee: **C'est clair que vu tous les SasuNaru, ça sort du lot ( en bien ou en mal je sais pas ! ). En tout cas merci pour ta gentille review! :)

**x-Clever-Sleaz0id-x: **Moi aussi j'aime bien le couple Sasukette et Naruto, mais j'en avais un peu marre d'écrire sur eux ( et il faut avouer qu'avec toutes ces fanfictions sur eux, c'est dur de trouver des idées originales ), j'ai voulu tester un couple original. Pas autant que le Choji/Suigetsu ! XD ( n'empêche, tu vas rire, mais j'en ai déjà vu une ! ) Merci d'aimer mes fanfictions et mon écriture ! :) C'est vrai qu'il manque pas mal de suite... j'y travaille, j'y travaille... Normalement la prochaine suite à laquelle je m'attèle est soi sur Amitié Améliorée ou Une raison de vivre, tu as de la chance ! ;) Encore merci pour tes encouragements !

**Freya:** Wow ! Merci beaucoup ! :) Je suis d'accord que ce personnage devrait être plus exploité ! D'ailleurs quand je l'ai vu pour la première fois dans les scans il m'a tout de suite plu ! ( La fameuse scène où il menace Sasuke, une des meilleurs du manga pour moi !) C'est étonnant qu'on ne parle pas plus de lui dans les fics ou de manière assez superficielle ( le bourrin de la team comme tu dis ). Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi sur le fait que je ne peux pas les imaginer amoureux passionnés, d'ailleurs tu as un peu deviner un aspect de mon idée dans ton commentaire... Mais je ne te dirai pas lequel ! ;) C'est peut être du au fait que je suis aussi une accro du SasuNaru qu'on a eu la même idée ! Alors voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle ne te décevra pas ! :)

**Chrome-day: **Mais non faut pas être dégouté de Karin ! ;) C'est un bon personnage que j'aime bien ( même si c'est vrai que ça ne se voit pas trop dans ma fic ). Et c'est vrai que ça change du SasuNaru, même si je les aime bien ces deux-là, ça fait du bien de changer un peu de temps en temps !

**Bonne Lecture !**

**

* * *

**

_Il s'appelait Doku Hira, devait avoir quatre ou cinq ans de plus que lui et lui rendait au moins deux bonnes têtes. Pourtant, Suigetsu n'était nullement effrayé; au contraire, il lui sourit et Doku lui sourit en retour._

_Il faut dire que le garçon n'avait pas vraiment le choix : ses joues étaient déchirées jusqu'aux oreilles dans une hideuse caricature sanglante de sourire._

_Suigetsu s'approcha du corps immobile de Doku qui le suivit du regard, une lueur de terreur dans ses yeux verts brouillés de larmes de souffrance. Il n'avait encore rien vu de quoi il était capable. Il pouvait maintenir ses victimes douloureusement - délicieusement - conscientes pendant des heures avant que celles-ci ne puissent se laisser aller à une mort délivratrice ; mais pas avant qu'il l'ait décidé. Et là, il allait prendre tout son temps. La lune était belle, la forêt silencieuse et personne ne viendrait les déranger._

_Il s'agenouilla auprès du corps agités de tremblements de Doku qui esquissa un mouvement de recul et tenta de se protégé en levant son bras gauche devant son visage. Geste tout à fait ridicule et inutile quand on savait que ses deux genoux avaient été brisés et qu'il n'était pas armé ; Suigetsu lui avait pris toute ses armes. D'ailleurs, ce dernier pointait à présent un de ses propres kunaïs vers l'œil gauche de Doku ; le même kunaï à l'origine de ce si large sourire…_

_C'était une nouvelle torture que Suigetsu avait apprise par Kizame, son senseï. Le concept du " sourire de l'ange " l'avait tout de suite séduit et ce soir, il avait enfin pu l'expérimenter :_ _quand il avait été sûr que L'autre garçon ne pourrait plus se défendre, Il lui avait tiré la tête en arrière par ses cheveux bruns et avait pratiqué deux fines incisions à la commissure de ses lèvres, pas trop profondes, juste assez pour faire perler une goute de sang. Ensuite, l'obligeant à lui faire face pour de ne pas perdre une seule miette du spectacle, Suigetsu lui avait sectionné trois doigts de la main droite d'un habile coup de kunaï._

_Et c'est là que la poésie du nom prenait tout son sens. Sous l'effet de la douleur, Doku avait poussé un cri de souffrance qui avait élargit les deux entailles aux coins de ses lèvres, lui déchirant le visage en deux. L'acte était tellement beau que ça en devenait de l'art._

_Suigetsu était un artiste, un véritable maître de la douleur. Il caressa du bout de ses doigts le bandeau de ninja de Kiri de Doku, son autre main maintenant toujours la lame du kunaï à la hauteur de l'œil._

_Doku le regardait toujours, apeuré, essayant d'ignorer la pointe argentée à quelques centimètres de son œil qu'il pouvait frôler de ses cils à chaque battement de paupière. Il allait mourir, il le savait, mais il ne voulait pas souffrir. Il avait été un bon ninja, il ne méritait pas ça !_

_Suigetsu pencha légèrement la tête de côté, comme pour parler à un petit garçon._

_- Je connais 300 manières de faire hurler un homme, et aucune n'est agréable._

_Doku eut à peine le temps d'écarquiller les yeux de terreur que la pointe du kunaï lui creva l'œil. Les humeurs blanchâtres coulèrent sur sa joue et se mêlèrent au sang vermeil, formant une masse épaisse et rosâtre._

_Il hurla de douleur. Suigetsu sourit : il avait bien fait de ne pas lui couper les cordes vocales..._

- Pourquoi tu me racontes ce genre de choses ? Grimaça Sasuke.

Les lèvres de Suigetsu s'étirèrent en un sourire cruel.

- Pour meubler le silence. Tu n'es pas très bavard, alors c'est moi qui m'y colle.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête d'un air exaspéré.

Ils avaient été de nouveau sollicités par Orochimaru pour s'affronter et se trouvaient à présent sur le même terrain sur lequel ils avaient combattu lors de leur première rencontre, mais ni Orochimaru ni Kabuto n'étaient encore arrivés. L'attente commençait à se faire longue. Trop longue pour Suigetsu qui avait tenté d'entamer une conversation, mais s'était vite retrouvé bloqué face aux réponses monosyllabiques de Sasuke. Il avait donc commencé à lui raconter quelques souvenir pour passer le temps et, aussi, pour que Sasuke ne le sous-estime pas. Pour lui rappeler à qui il avait à faire.

- Ça te dégoutte ? Demanda Suigetsu à Sasuke.

- Non. C'est la manière dont tu le raconte qui me dégoutte.

- Ah, fit Suigetsu, vaguement déçu.

- C'est pervers.

- C'est de l'art, rectifia Suigetsu en reprenant le terme qu'il avait employé durant son récit et levant un doigt plein de sagesse, l'art subtil de la torture.

- La torture n'est pas une forme d'art.

- Quand elle est poussée à un tel niveau, elle le devient.

- Mm…

- Je te montrerai un jour.

Sasuke ne répondit rien mais Suigetsu l'entendit distinctement pousser un soupir, ce qui eut pour effet de lui mettre les nerfs en pelote. Ça faisait à présent une dizaine de jours qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, dix jours qu'ils se croisaient dans les couloirs sans rien échanger de plus que de vagues regards méfiants en guise de salutation… Dix putains de jours que Suigetsu vivait toujours dans l'angoisse de se voir enfermer ! Et cet Uchiwa arrogant qui ne faisait rien et continuait à le prendre de haut. A croire que leur altercation dans la cellule de Suigetsu n'avait jamais eu lieu.

Suigetsu joua distraitement avec le manche de son épée pour se distraire, mais cela le rendit encore plus nerveux. Que faisait ce maudit serpent ? Vu son état, il avait dû perdre une main en route…

Il risqua un coup d'œil en direction de Sasuke, assis sur une pierre à quelques mètres de lui. Ce-dernier avait le regard tourné vers le ciel, offrant son visage aux rayons du soleil qui le faisaient apparaître encore plus pâle qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il aurait presque pu avoir l'air apaisé s'il n'affichait pas cet éternel air blasé… Suigetsu se fit la réflexion qu'il ressemblait à une statue : sans aucun défaut apparent, lisse et désespérément vide… Il ne voyait vraiment pas ce que Karin qui, il devait le reconnaitre malgré leur haine réciproque, était une fille intelligente pouvait bien lui trouver. Bien sûr, il était beau mais complètement inintéressant sur les autres aspects. Froid, hautain, antipathique… S'il avait été une fille, se dit Suigetsu, il l'aurait juste culbutée pour son physique. Encore que coucher avec lui devait être aussi excitant qu'une prise de sang.

En fait non, conclut Suigetsu, rien que son expression le ferait débander.

Mon Dieu qu'il s'ennuyait... Tellement qu'il venait presque de s'imaginer coucher avec Sasuke ! Cette constatation lui arracha une grimace. Ce n'était même pas parce que c'était un garçon comme lui, c'était juste, et bien, juste parce que c'était lui! Trop froid pour être humain et trop parfait physiquement pour être... quoi au juste ? Baisable ? Sexué ?

Suigetsu n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qui le dérangeait à ce point chez l'Uchiwa et ça l'agaçait. Il jeta un autre regard dans la direction de Sasuke. Il était maintenant assis, les coudes sur ses genoux et sa tête appuyées entre ses mains, il surprit son regard et fronça légèrement ses sourcils, comme s'il devinait ses pensées. Ce fut Suigetsu qui détourna les yeux en premier, vaguement mal à l'aise suite à cette impression dérangeante.

La réponse à sa question lui apparut comme une évidence.

Il était trop parfait. Trop parfait pour être sali par des fluides amoureux, trop parfait pour s'abandonner au plaisir et se livrer totalement à un autre. Même pas une once de perversité dans son être. Juste la droiture et le devoir.

Cette explication dérangea encore plus Suigetsu que le fait de ne pas la trouver. Une telle personne ne pouvait pas exister, n'importe quel être humain normalement constitué avait une part de débauche en lui. L'idée même d'un tel être était dérangeante.

Une idée fit son chemin dans sa tête, une idée qui devint peu à peu une obsession : il voulait lui ôter cette pureté, le traîner dans la boue, marqué cette peau si pâle...

Il en était à ces pensées lorsqu'Orochimaru arriva enfin, escorté par Kabuto et par la dernière personne que Suigetsu aurait aimé voir, Karin. Elle lui adressa un sourire moqueur auquel il répondit par un regard noir, la mâchoire crispée de colère. Mais elle avait déjà reporté son attention sur Sasuke qui s'était mis debout et attendait comme lui qu'Orochimaru prenne la parole.

- Nous y revoilà, dit le Sannin d'une voix sifflante, j'attends beaucoup de ce combat, tâchez de le rendre intéressant...

Suigetsu ne se fit pas prier. Il mit toute l'énergie et la rage qu'il avait accumulées durant ces derniers jours dans chacun de ses coups. Sasuke sembla s'en rendre compte car il se montrait plus concentré que lors de leur premier combat et s'appliquait à lui rendre le change.

Leur duel dura longtemps. Aucun ne prenait vraiment le dessus sur l'autre mais Suigetsu sentait ses forces faiblir sous le soleil de l'après-midi et le manque d'apport d'eau à son organisme commençait à lui peser. Il serra les dents, le combat n'allait pas tarder à se finir et son issue était clairement en la faveur de Sasuke. D'ailleurs, ce dernier semblait aussi souffrir de la chaleur mais continuait d'attaquer avec la même fougue qu'au début. Malgré lui, Suigetsu se rendit compte qu'il admirait l'Uchiwa. Il l'avait mal jugé dès leur première rencontre et même s'il ne l'appréciait pas, il devait reconnaître en tant que ninja que Sasuke était un combattant exceptionnel. Cette constatation ne fit qu'accentuer la rage qu'il éprouvait contre son adversaire et contre lui-même. Si parfait...

D'un habile coup d'épée, Sasuke le désarma et pointa sa lame contre le cœur de Suigetsu. Comme une impression de déjà vu.

- Bien, j'en ai assez vu, dit Orochimaru de sa voix diminuée avant de se détourner d'eux.

Sasuke abaissa son katana. Suigetsu ramassa son épée. Leur bref instant de communication silencieuse n'était déjà plus qu'un vague souvenir dans l'esprit de Suigetsu, masqué pas l'amère rancune qu'il éprouvait à son égard, renforcé par sa nouvelle obsession.

Il entendit les pas de Sasuke s'éloigner dans son dos tendit qu'il rangeait sa grande épée dans son fourreau.

- Tu es toujours aussi impulsif quand tu te bats à ce que je vois.

Karin l'avait rejoint sur le terrain, les mains sur les hanches. Suigetsu détacha une bouteille d'eau de sa ceinture et s'appliqua la boire entièrement avant de répondre.

- Pourquoi tu ne vas pas voir ton chéri ? Lui demanda-t-il en désignant du menton la direction qu'avait pris Sasuke et ignorant sa remarque.

- Ce n'est pas mon chéri, répliqua Karin en détournant néanmoins la tête afin de cacher la gêne qui se lisait dans son regard.

- Ah, fit simplement Suigetsu en détachant une deuxième gourde de sa ceinture. Le soleil tapait vraiment fort.

- Je suis venue t'annoncer la décision d'Orochimaru quant à ton sort, dit Karin qui avait retrouvé son assurance, il te reste trois jours de liberté.

Le sang se glaça dans les veines de Suigetsu. Il abaissa sa gourde, le regard fixé sur l'horizon. Ses pires craintes venaient de se confirmer, en un instant son monde venait de s'écrouler.

- Tâche de bien en profiter, tic tac tic tac ! Dit Karin avant de s'en aller à la suite d'Orochimaru qui boitait quelques mètres plus loin, plus mal en point que jamais.

Aucune réplique ne vint à l'esprit de Suigetsu, il se contenta de rester immobile, sa gourde à la main.

Il ne cria pas, ne pleura, il ne se laissa même pas aller à la colère ou au désespoir. Sa première pensée cohérente fut qu'il devait s'échapper pendant qu'il en était encore temps, ça il était presque sûr d'en être capable, même s'il était clair qu'Orochimaru ne resterait pas sans rien faire, mais une autre pensée moins rationnelle vint s'apposer à la première, bien plus primaire et violente. Il aurait pu s'échapper bien avant, mais la proposition ou plutôt le marché qu'il avait conclu avec l'Uchiwa lui avait fait croire à une autre possibilité d'avenir. Et mais s'il avait des doutes, il avait sincèrement voulu croire à ses belles paroles et encore une fois, il s'était fait avoir par ce bellâtre. Suigetsu serra les poings, tout son être criait vengeance.

Ça faisait trop longtemps qu'il laissait les autres décider pour lui, il allait reprendre son destin en main.

Suigetsu avait peut-être la réputation d'être un ninja violent et impulsif, mais il savait se faire patient et subtile quand il s'agissait de vengeance. Aussi, ne prit-il pas de décisions emportées et se rendit dans la fraîcheur de sa cellule pour réfléchir à un plan d'action. Le temps lui était peut-être compté, mais comme il jouait sa vie dans cette manœuvre, il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de négliger le moindre détail.

Le lune avait déjà commencé son ascension dans le ciel quand Suigetsu fut enfin satisfait de son plan.

Satisfait, il se laissa enfin aller dans les bras de Morphée, un sourire cruel aux lèvres. Sasuke ne restera plus si immaculé si longtemps...

Les heures s'égrainèrent lentement le lendemain tandis que Suigetsu attendait patiemment son heure. Il ne croisa qu'une fois Sasuke dans un couloir et ils s'ignorèrent mutuellement. Même si Suigetsu se senti observer jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne à l'angle du couloir. Il ne perdait rien pour attendre.

Il attendait la nuit, c'était toujours la nuit qu'il aimait agir. Le moindre son devenait assourdissant et il lui fallait redoubler de vigilance, la lumière de la lune découpait ses mouvements en fine lames argentée et sa lueur donnait au sang un éclat métallique spectrale.

Il poussa en silence à porte de la cellule de Sasuke et se glissa comme une ombre à l'intérieure.

Sasuke était allongé dos à, depuis sa position, Suigetsu pouvait voir son épaule se soulever doucement au rythme de sa respiration. Quand il s'approcha un peu plus, il vit son visage fermé, à moitié éclairé par un rayon de lune. Même endormi il avait l'air tourmenté. Enfin, il allait vite lui changer cette expression se dit-il en sortant un long kunaï de sa poche arrière.

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux à ce moment précis et saisit le poignet de Suigetsu, mais il était trop tard; la lame appuyait déjà contre sa jugulaire et son poignet était emprisonné par la main de Suigetsu à côté de sa tête sur l'oreiller.

- Lâche, siffla Sasuke entre ses dents.

- De la part d'un menteur, cette remarque ne m'atteint pas, répliqua Suigetsu en raffermissant sa prise, tu t'es bien foutu de moi, Uchiwa !

Sasuke grimaça, il était dans une très mauvaise position et pour le moment ses chances de s'y soustraire étaient plutôt minces; ses jambes étaient entravées par ses couvertures et il n'avait plus l'usage de ses mains. Au-dessus de lui, Suigetsu voyait très bien que Sasuke était en train de chercher un moyen de se libérer, moyen qui n'existait pas : il y avait pensé.

Sasuke s'en rendit compte bien assez vite et la contraction de ses muscles ne firent que réjouir encore plus Suigetsu, la prise de conscience de était la première étape avant la peur.

- Je ne me suis pas fichu de toi, tu dois me faire confiance si tu ne veux plus avoir Orochimaru sur le dos ! Maintenant lâche-moi.

Le ton était autoritaire et froid, comme à son habitude. Aucune trace de peur.

- Je ne vais pas attendre qu'on vienne me chercher pour m'enfermer pour réagir, dis-moi comment tu compte te débarrasser d'Orochimaru en trois putain de jours ?!

- Fais-moi confiance.

Le kunaï appuya un peu plus contre le cou de Sasuke et la première goutte de sang glissa jusqu'à son épaule. Obscène traînée sur ce corps pâle. Sasuke crispa sa mâchoire et regarda Suigetsu dans les yeux, il ne plaisantait pas.

- La confiance ça se gagne, Sasuke.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, laissant planer entre eux un lourd silence. Puis, sans que Suigetsu ne comprenne pourquoi, un sourire mystérieux, vaguement mystérieux et amer, se dessina sur les lèvres du brun.

- D'accord, dit, tu as raison, qu'est-ce que tu veux en échange ?

Suigetsu resta interdit un instant. Les choses ne devaient pas se passer comme ça, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était faire subir à Sasuke un sort à peu près aussi enviable que celui de Doku Hira. Une telle réaction, une telle passivité... C'était déstabilisant. Sasuke profita de son désarrois pour se libérer de la poigne de Suigetsu. Mais il n'esquissa pas le moindre signe de fuite. Il se redressa sur ses coudes et se tourna face à Suigetsu.

- Alors ? Insista-t-Sasuke devant le silence méfiant de ce dernier.

- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu voudrais m'aider à m'échapper, siffla hargneusement Suigetsu, désarmé par la situation, quelles sont tes motivations.

- Je veux me venger, répondit Sasuke d'une voix détachée après un temps d'hésitation, il y a quelqu'un que je dois tuer...

- Qui ? insista Suigetsu en rajustant sa prise sur son kunaï qu'il tenait toujours contre le cou de Sasuke.

Sasuke releva son regard plongé dans la pénombre vers celui de Suigetsu et parut marquer une certaine hésitation. Pendant quelques secondes, Suigetsu eu le sentiment qu'il n'allait pas lui répondre, voire l'attaquer. Mais finalement, Sasuke ouvrit la bouche.

- Mon frère aîné.

L'expression de Suigetsu se durcit, mais Sasuke ne sembla pas le remarquer.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux en échange de ta confiance ? Redemanda Sasuke en s'approchant un peu plus de Suigetsu qui esquissa un mouvement réflexe de recul, mais se reprit en se rappelant qu'il était un position d'avantage, c'était lui qui tenait l'arme.

Sasuke était vraiment très proche de lui à présent, son souffle effleurait les lèvres de Suigetsu et il pouvait presque sentir l'odeur de sa peau. Trop proche. Suigetsu avala sa salive et se força à ne pas ciller. Il avait l'avantage.

- Je t'ai vu m'observer tout à l'heure au terrain d'entraînement, dit Sasuke - à ces mots, Suigetsu se sentit mal à l'aise et vaguement coupable - je suis sûr que tu sais ce que tu veux.

Suigetsu était troublé et contrarié à la fois, son plan si mûrement préparé était tombé à l'eau et il était trop tard pour tenter de l'appliquer. De plus, la perspicacité de Sasuke l'avait déstabilisé. Son regard se posa sur le cou griffé de Sasuke et de la tâche sombre sur son oreiller.

Un sourire cruel illumina sa visage. Trop parfait, hein ?

- Je veux _ta _confiance totale dit-il en faisant briller le kunaï à la lumière du clair de lune, ferme les yeux, ordonna-t-il.

Après un dernier regard méfiant, Sasuke s'exécuta.

- Au fait, dit Suigetsu d'une voix menaçante en approchant la lame de la joue offerte de Sasuke, Doku Hira, le garçon que j'ai torturé avant de le tuer, il avait tuer mon grand frère.

* * *

**Salut les gens !**

**Tout d'abords je tiens à vous dire que j'ai été agréablement surprise du nombre de reviews et de lecteurs curieux attirés par cette fic. Moi qui m'était fixé un objectif de 5 reviews ! ( oui, j'aime me fixer des objectifs idiots ) **

**Je tiens aussi à préciser pour ma défense que si certains passages vous semblent étranges c'est parce que j'ai écrit une grande partie de ce chapitre après avoir regardé le film "Tokyo Décadence" (pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, ça parle d'une prostituée japonaise spécialisée dans le SM...) et j'avoue que ce film m'a marquée. Surtout la phrase du début qui a donné le ton de tout le contenu du film (dont je n'avais au début aucune idée, grande naïve que je suis) : "Le SM est une question de confiance". **

**Mais il y aura pas de SM dans cette fic, hein !!**

**Bon j'arrête de vous saouler avec mes découvertes cinématographiques. Revenons à la fic, voulez-vous ?**

**J'aurai pu écrire encore un peu plus, mais j'ai trouver que c'était mieux de finir là. Ce chapitre n'est pas très long, je vous promets de me rattraper dans le prochain avec plus... d'action... **

**Et j'essaierai de pas voir de film étrange avant. ;)**

**Votre avis m'intéresse, une petite review ? :)  
**


	3. Eros et Thanatos

**Titre : **Ni Dieu, ni maître

**Disclamer : **Les personnages appartiennent à l'univers de Naruto qui appartient à Masashi Kishimoto qui, lui, n'appartient à personne.

**Rating : **J'ai mis T, mais je pense que la plupart des lecteurs ont lu pire que mes quelques petites descriptions morbides.

**Genre : **Angst/Romance ( j'ai changé, avant j'avais mis Drama )

**Résumé : **Il était l'eau, il était insaisissable... Pourtant il s'était fait avoir par cet enfoiré arrogant... Comment s'échapper d'une prison qui n'a pas de murs ?

**Characters : **Suigetsu Hōzuki et Sasuke Uchiwa, parce que vous le valez bien (!)

**Note :** Salut les gens ! Bah non ce n'est pas un SasuNaru ( ou NaruSasu, peu importe ! ), pour une fois (ils deviennent trop banaux ces deux-là). Juste eu l'envie d'écrire un SasuSuigetsu, comme ça.

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

**Catsumi:** Bah oui vous le valez bien ! ;) J'espère que le début était quand même pas si déroutant que ça ( je vais passer pour une psychopathe qui écrit des scènes de tortures sinon ! ) Par contre là d'après une source ça fait 4 mois que tu attends... PAS TAPER ! Sorry ! Je suis une larve... J'espère que tu vas pas dire que t'as attendu pour rien en lisant la suite :s

**Nina**: Merci ! :) Voici la suite !

**Bonne Lecture !

* * *

**

_"... Trop froid pour être humain et trop parfait physiquement pour être... quoi au juste ? Baisable ? Sexué ?"_

_"Il était trop parfait. Trop parfait pour être sali par des fluides amoureux, trop parfait pour s'abandonner au plaisir et se livrer totalement à un autre..."_

_ "Il voulait lui ôter cette pureté, le traîner dans la boue, marqué cette peau si pâle..."_

Suigetsu se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

C'était si facile, il lui suffisait d'un simple geste pour le défigurer et ainsi mettre fin à sa perfection si étrangement dérangeante. Si facile, trop facile en fait... Un tel acte était à la portée du premier venu. Il ne voulait pas de ça.

Il promena la lame de son arme sur les contours du visage de Sasuke. Par où allait-il commencer ? Un œil ? Les lèvres ? Le nez ?

Une fine pellicule de sueur commençait à recouvrir son front, tant sa concentration était grande. Il n'arrivait pas à se décider et le temps passait, lentement, rythmé par le bruit de leurs respiration; calme pour Sasuke et rapide pour Suigetsu. Ce-dernier commençait à perdre patience, pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à faire un choix ?! Il était là, à portée de main, offert et lui... Lui s'attardait sur des détails. Enfin, le jeu en valait la peine...

La plupart des gens n'arrive pas à comprendre la subtilité de la douleur. Pour eux, la douleur est une constante, comme une note de musique qu'on entendrait plus ou moins intelligiblement. Ils n'entendent qu'un vague échos de la mélodie complexe qu'est capable de ressentir un corps humain. Suigetsu savait lui, il n'y avait pas une partie de l'anatomie qui échappait à sa science. Mais là... Il se retrouvait comme un musicien devant un instrument dont il ne savait pas jouer.

Il mordait à présent si fort sa lèvre sous la concentration qu'il finit par avoir un goût métallique dans la bouche. Cela détourna un instant son attention du corps de Sasuke. Il porta sa main - celle qui tenait le kunaï - à sa bouche et en essuya d'un revers de main le sang. Ainsi c'était lui qui saignait le premier ! Même en restant passif, ce prétentieux de Sasuke arrivait encore à avoir le dessus !

C'était absurde, bien sûr. Il le savait. Ce n'était pas la faute de Sasuke, mais comme ça il venait de décider de son point de départ : la bouche.

Il allait passer à l'acte quand Sasuke, qui devait certainement en avoir marre de l'attente, prit la parole et stoppa Suigetsu dans son élan.

- Et bien ? Tu as peur ?

Un sourire narquois se dessina sur le visage de Sasuke et, lentement, il se redressa sur ses coudes. Les paupières toujours closes. Il ne le savait pas, mais il se trouvait à présent plus proche de Suigetsu; beaucoup trop proche au goût de ce dernier qui eut un mouvement de recul.

- Tu ne respectes pas les règles du contrat ! Rallonges-toi !

- A aucun moment tu n'as stipulé qu'il fallait que je reste immobile et puis, mes yeux sont toujours fermés. D'ailleurs si ça continue je vais finir par m'endormir.

- Espèce de... !

- Chhhh...

Sasuke avait posé un doigt sur les lèvres de Suigetsu, précisément, doucement, et sans aucune hésitation.

Comment avait-il pu ? Suigetsu scruta le visage fermé de Sasuke, il ne pouvait pas voir grand chose à cause de l'obscurité mais il lui semblait pourtant distingué l'ombre de ses cils sur ses joues...

- Tricheur ! Articula-t-il contre l'index de Sasuke.

- Je n'ai pas besoins de tricher pour deviner où se trouve ta bouche, un enfant aurait pu le faire. Tu es si bruyant.

Ce mec... Tout le mépris qu'éprouvait Suigetsu à son égard refit surface. Le kunaï dans sa main se fit plus présent dans son esprit, son poids plus lourd dans sa main. Son bras le démangeait, ça faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressentit un telle envie de violence, faire mal pour le plaisir de faire mal. Au diable la subtilité ! Orochimaru l'avait bridé depuis bien trop longtemps, mais il était bien décidé à rattrapé le temps perdu ! Enfin, juste assez pour que l'Uchiwa soit encore en mesure de l'aider à s'échapper...

- Et si lent aussi, mais je vais t'aider..., ajouta Sasuke.

Le doigt de Sasuke glissa des lèvres de Suigetsu à son menton qu'il saisit entre le pouce et l'indexe, et l'attira doucement vers lui.

En quelque seconde à peine, Suigetsu ressentit simultanément ses lèvres rencontrer celles de Sasuke et la sensation familière de la lame qui s'enfonce dans de la chaire. Il sentit également Sasuke laisser échapper un gémissement de douleur contre sa bouche, mais il ne rompit pas le contacte. Si Sasuke avait toujours les yeux fermés, ceux de Suigetsu étaient eux grands ouverts.

Surpris par l'initiative de Sasuke, son coup avait raté sa cible et s'était fiché dans le bras gauche de Sasuke, juste en-dessous de l'épaule. Il pouvait voir le sang couler le long du bras et l'éclat teinté de vermeille de métal contre la peau. Il devait avoir coupé profondément pour que la blessure saigne si abondamment, mais il ne pensait pas avoir atteint le muscle; il l'aurait senti.

En tout cas, ce n'était absolument pas ce qu'il avait voulu ! Le baiser de Sasuke l'avait surpris et il se retrouvait dans une situation dont il ne maîtrisait pas les règles.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?! Hurla-t-il en se dégageant de Sasuke, pourquoi tu as fait ça ?!

Sasuke grimaça et porta sa main de son bras valide contre sa blessure.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu avais l'intention de faire peut-être ? Dit Sasuke d'un ton détaché.

- Bien sûr que non espèce d'idiot, siffla Suigetsu en regardant le brun dont le sang était en train de dessiner de sombres arabesques dans les plis du futon, qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te faire penser un instant que je voulais t'embrasser ?!

- Tss, fit Sasuke avec une moue, je n'ai jamais dit que tout ce que tu voulais était m'embrasser, imbécile. Tu veux plus, n'est-ce pas ? Dit-il en tournant son beau visage vers Suigetsu.

- Tu es malade.

Sasuke laissa échapper un petit rire méprisant et repoussa de sa main couverte de sang qu'il avait presser contre sa plaie la mèche corbeau qui lui barrait le visage, laissant une petite traînée carmin sous son œil droite. Sa blessure semblait avoir cessé de saigner, mais son bras était strié de bandes irrégulières là où le sang avait coulé, ce qui lui faisait à la lumière de la Lune comme un étrange tatouage. Sasuke se mit en position assis, appuyé sur son bras valide, l'autre reposant sagement sur ses cuisses recouvertes par la couverture. Il ne portait qu'un simple T-shirt et un shirt dont la couleur restait indéterminée dans le manque de lumière de la chambre. Suigetsu se tenait à un mètre de lui, debout, son kunaï toujours à la main.

- Je ne pense pas. Je t'ai vu me regarder au terrain d'entraînement aujourd'hui, ose me dire que tu n'as pas eu à ce moment-là des pensées qu'un garçon ne devrait pas avoir vis-à-vis d'un autre garçon, dit Sasuke en penchant légèrement son visage sur le côté.

Le cœur de Suigetsu s'accéléra dans sa cage thoracique et il sentit son visage chauffer. Ses pensées étaient-elles vraiment si évidentes à deviner? Pourtant il était sûr de n'avoir croiser le regard de Sasuke qu'une seconde au terrain d'entraînement, un si court laps de temps pouvaient-il vraiment contenir toute ses idées malsaines ? Pourtant, dans le passé, il n'avait jamais eu de problèmes à cacher ce genre de chose aux filles qui l'attiraient, enfin, si elles n'avaient pas à le savoir... Mais avoir ce genre de pensées pour l'Uchiwa était déjà assez embarrassant pour lui, il n'allait pas encore s'humilier en lui faisant le plaisir d'avouer !

- Écoutes-moi bien Uchiwa parce que je ne le répéterais pas deux fois : je-ne-suis-pas-gay, déclara dit-il en détachant bien les syllabes et en insistant sur le dernier mot.

- Et en me regardant dans les yeux, tu arriverais à le redire ? Demanda Sasuke en ouvrant ses paupières.

Les mains de Suigetsu devinrent moites quand Sasuke releva son regard vers son visage. Son sang battit plus fort contre ses tempes et son intestin se contracta. Il se demanda comment il avait pu le trouver innocent plus tôt dans la matinée: avec sa traînée de sang sous son œil mutin, ses cheveux en bataille, sa blessure rouge comme une bouche sensuelle et la lumière de la Lune sur sa peau incroyablement laiteuse, il avait tout de la perversion incarnée.

- Je...Non, commença Suigetsu, la gorge soudainement sèche, incapable de détacher son regard du corps de Sasuke.

- En plus d'être lent et bruyant tu es aussi un très mauvais menteur, se moqua Sasuke en faisant glisser sa couverture sur le côté, révélant ses deux longues jambes nacrées et fermes dans un mouvement parfaitement calculé, je suis près à parié que tu pensais me faire subir les derniers outrages, je me trompe ?

Suigetsu fronça ses sourcils, près à contredire le Uchiwa. Mais aucune parole ne se décida à sortir de sa bouche et il ne put que regarder Sasuke se mettre debout- non sans une grimace de douleur- et s'approcher de lui en à peine deux enjambée, son regard toujours fiché dans le sien comme celui d'un serpent dardant sa proie. Hypnotisant.

Sasuke s'arrêta à une vingtaine de centimètres de Suigetsu, il jeta un rapide regard au kunaï que ce-dernier serrait toujours dans son poing mais choisit de l'ignorer de se concentrer uniquement sur le visage mal à l'aise de sa "proie". Tentant de se ressaisir, Suigetsu se força à contrôler sa respiration et plissa les yeux pour se donner une air menaçant, mais son cœur, lui, ne voulait pas se calmer.

- Tu ne l'as pas nié, c'est déjà ça, dit Sasuke en se passant une main dans sa chevelure irrégulière, écoute, la plupart des gens qui me voient ont ce genre de pensée à mon égard, tu n'es pas le premier, ton amie Karin ne fait que très peu d'effort pour le cacher, Kabuto aussi et je sais qu'Orochimaru me mettrait volontiers dans son lit si son corps était en état.

Suigetsu ouvrit de grands yeux à l'évocation d'Orochimaru, même si en fin de compte cela ne l'étonnait qu'à moitié...

- Sache aussi, reprit Sasuke avec un ton beaucoup plus sérieux, que même si je fait cet effet à beaucoup de gens, je ne me donne pas au premier venu, mais que si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux et qu'avec ça j'obtiens ta confiance, je suis à toi.

Ces paroles plus crues et directes ramenèrent Suigetsu à son état normal, ou presque. Il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une expression de dégout.

- Je devrais me sentir privilégié que le grand aguicheur Uchiwa daigne s'allonger pour moi ? Tu me prends pour qui ? Tu crois que j'ai besoins de demander pour me trouver de quoi faire mon affaire ?

- Je ne suis pas aguicheur, se défendit Sasuke en lui lançant un regard glacial, je n'ai rien fait pour t'allumer. Je suis juste une personne, comment dire..., "sexuelle" ? Mais si tu ne veux pas, continue à me découper, ajouta-t-il en en levant son bras ensanglanté devant lui.

- Tu sais comment on appelles les personnes qui se servent de leur corps pour obtenir quelque chose d'autre ? Répliqua Suigetsu, ignorant la dernière remarque du brun et se rapprochant dangereusement de lui, des prostitués !

A sa plus grande surprise, Sasuke laissa échapper un éclat de rire qui eut pour effet de désarçonner Suigetsu. Il avait un beau rire quand il n'était pas moqueur, légèrement grave et léger. Mais Suigetsu ne voyait vraiment pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle dans la situation; dans cette ambiance de plus en plus étrange, ce rire était totalement déplacé.

- Je ne te demande pas de me payer et c'est moi qui t'ai proposé de me baiser ! Tu dois savoir que le corps d'un ninja est une arme comme les autres, après, les façons de l'utiliser son multiples...

Suigetsu sentit, après son cœur et son estomac, une autre partie de son anatomie réagir au double sens des mots de Sasuke. Il se tenait devant lui, provocant, l'image même de la luxure au masculin.

Il essaya de se ressaisir, en vain. Il avait chaud et les yeux de Sasuke semblait observer ses démons intérieurs. "Alors,"semblaient-ils dire,"cap' ou pas cap'?".

Et son cœur qui ne voulait pas se calmer !

Mais, se dit une petite voix dans l'esprit de Suigetsu, pourquoi pas après tout...?

Il en avait manifestement, au moins physiquement, envie et se serait un façon comme une autre de le lui ôter sa pureté apparente au premier abord, non ?

Et aussi de faire disparaître ce foutu sourire narquois de ses lèvres !

Lâchant le Kunaï qui heurta le sol avec un bruit métallique, Suigetsu saisit Sasuke par la nuque et l'attira contre lui dans un baiser intense et violent. Leurs bouches se heurtèrent violemment, mais cela ne sembla déranger aucun des deux garçons. Suigetsu força le passage des lèvres closes de Sasuke et intensifia le baiser dans un ballet de langue qui avait quelque chose de désespéré.

Sasuke se laissa faire et entoura de ses bras la taille de Suigetsu. Ce-dernier, le pressa contre lui en appuyant contre sa nuque. Il laissa ses doigts explorer la chevelure étrangement douce du brun, laissant des mèches glisser et s'enrouler entre ses doigts. Son autre main passa sous le T-shirt de Sasuke et partit à l'exploration de son ventre, ses hanches, sa poitrine et son dos... Il n'aurait jamais cru que l'Uchiwa avait un corps si musclé, lui qui paraissait si gracile.

Sasuke était d'une passivité calculée et parfaite dans ses baiser, laissant le contrôle total à Suigetsu qui appréciait cette initiative. Il fut néanmoins surpris quand Sasuke pressa son bassin contre le sien. Son nouvel amant dut le sentir se crisper car il mit fin au baiser et lui susurra à l'oreille:

- Allonger se serait mieux, non ?

Il recula de quelques pas et ôta son T-shirt, faisant monter la température de la pièce et du corps de Suigetsu. Ce dernier le rejoignit et ils basculèrent sur la couchette, Sasuke allongé sous Suigetsu, leurs jambes mêlées dans les couvertures. Il reprit possession des lèvres du brun en laissant échapper malgré lui un gémissement de plaisir. Sasuke lui était totalement offert, laxiste, il le dominait totalement.

- Tu vas garder tes vêtements ? Demanda Sasuke contre la joue de Suigetsu dans un souffle.

Les-dits vêtements de Suigetsu et le shirt de Sasuke atterrirent sur le sol dur de la cellule. Ne leur restaient que leurs caleçons.

Suigetsu appuya son corps contre celui de Sasuke qui eut poussa un grognement de douleur; le poids de Suigetsu lui faisait mal à son bras. Ceci eut pour effet d'intensifier le désir de Suigetsu. Il délaissa la bouche de son amant et se pencha sur son bras meurtrit qu'il embrassa à pleine bouche de tout son long, provocant des frissons à Sasuke.

- Mmm, gémit-il, mais Suigetsu ne savait pas si c'était de douleur ou de plaisir, peut-être un peu des deux.

- Tes lèvres sont pleines de sang maintenant, dit Sasuke avec une grimace.

- Toi aussi tu es plein de sang, dit Suigetsu en désignant du doigt la traînée rougeâtre sous l'œil de Sasuke, attends je vais te l'enlever.

Il se pencha sur le visage de Sasuke et lécha sa joue. Un goût métallique familier envahit à nouveau son palet.

Soudain, à sa plus grande surprise, Sasuke l'attira contre lui et logea son visage contre son cou. Il pouvait sentir son souffle contre sa nuque et ses lèvres sur son épaules, c'était troublant mais pas désagréable. Ses cheveux lui chatouillaient le menton, il raffermit l'étreinte autour de Sasuke et sentit son cœur battre contre sa poitrine. Il était aussi affolé que le sien.

Suigetsu l'attira contre lui en se redressant de façon à ce que tout deux se retrouvent assis; Sasuke sur ses cuisses.

Le futon était étroit, supposé être fait pour une seule personnes. Hors de la chaleur des couvertures, ils frissonnèrent. Sasuke se détacha du cou de Suigetsu et le regarda droit dans les yeux, ses bras autour de la nuque de ce dernier.

Qu'est-ce qu'il était beau ! Avec sa peau blanche, ses yeux aux pupilles dilatées et ses lèvres gonflées et rougies par les baisers et morsures ! Et dire qu'il était à lui... du moins, pour une nuit. Son torse se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration saccadée et sa peau avait un goût salé sous ses baisers. Suigetsu n'arrivait pas à croire qu'une telle créature existât, il avait envie de le protéger et de le détruire à la fois.

Toujours cette envie de violence... Si Sasuke était le sexe, il était la mort. Eros et Thanatos, pouvaient-on parler d'amants plus complémentaires ?

- Prêt ? Demanda Sasuke.

Suigetsu acquiesça, leurs corps se réunirent, et ne se séparèrent pas jusqu'à ce que les premiers rayons du soleil filtrèrent à travers l'unique ouverture de la cellule.

Au matin, Suigetsu laissa le corps endormis de Sasuke sur le futon, ramassa ses affaires et partit dans ses propres quartiers.

Il rejoignit sa propre cellule, se débarrassa de ses habits et alla prendre une douche, repensant à cette nuit.

Il aurait aimé dire que ça avait été la plus parfaite qu'il ait jamais passée, mais se serait avoué qu'il avait aimé ça et il était bien trop fier pour le faire. Néanmoins, il savait qu'il garderait pour toujours cette nuit gravée dans sa mémoire. Et puis, l'adjectif "parfait" n'était pas vraiment celui qui convenait le mieux, c'était maladroit, hésitant parfois même. Non, leur corps n'étaient pas fait pour "s'emboîter" parfaitement l'un et l'autre comme avec celui d'une fille. C'était étrange et excitant à la fois et même un peu effrayant, c'était humain, c'était sauvage...

Non, il n'oublierait jamais.

Après l'épisode de cette nuit, ils s'évitèrent le jour suivant. En fait, c'était comme si rien ne s'était passé. Sasuke ne sortait de sa cellule que pour se rendre auprès d'Orochimaru. Suigetsu se rendait aux salles d'entraînement par un autre chemin par lequel il ne risquait pas de tomber sur Sasuke. De toute façon, qu'auraient-ils pu se dire ?

De plus, Suigetsu anticipait le lendemain. Malgré tout ses efforts, il ne pouvait empêcher son esprit d'y penser. De plus en plus nerveux, même la fatigue physique de l'entraînement ne parvint pas à lui faire oublier un moment cette fatalité. C'était un peu comme attendre son propre enterrement. Enfin non... Si tout se passait bien, il n'avait rien à craindre. Sasuke avait promis de le faire sortir de cette prison.

Il avait confiance en lui.

Alors pourquoi n'arriva-t-il pas à trouver le sommeil quand il se coucha à la fin de la journée ?

Il avait un mauvais pressentiment... Il dormit mal cette nuit-là.

Le lendemain, il se réveilla en nage au milieu de l'après-midi, mais il se sentait toujours aussi tendu et fatigué que la veille. Il prit consciencieusement un douche et s'habilla avec des gestes lents. C'était étrange, il avait l'impression de vivre un rêve éveillé tant tout lui semblait irréel; cette journée commençais si normalement. D'ailleurs tout était irréel depuis qu'il était arrivé ici, comment en était-il, lui, le second démon Zabuza à servir de cobaye à un vieux serpent souffrant ? Et surtout à dépendre de la parole d'un garçon qu'il méprisait sincèrement il y a à peine quelques jours...

Il n'eut pas plus longtemps à attendre. Il entendit de légers coups contre sa portes, en ouvrant, il fut à moitié surpris de découvrir Sasuke qui le fixa de son habituel regard distant. Heureusement, il n'eut pas à réfléchir à une parole à prononcer; qu'est-ce qu'on peut bien dire à un garçon avec qui on a couché comme garantie de contrat ? Sasuke ne s'embarrassa pas de salutations et alla directement au but.

- Il est temps, suis moi.

Suigetsu n'avait aucune idée du plan qu'ils suivaient, ni de l'endroit où Sasuke l'emmenait. Ils arpentaient les couloirs et descendaient de plus en plus profond, il faisait sombre et tout était silencieux. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne parlaient. Le mauvais pressentiment qu'avait ressentit Suigetsu en se réveillant était de plus en plus présent. Pourquoi descendaient-ils toujours ? Ils allaient finir par arriver au plus bas, là où se trouvaient les prisons.

Enfin, comme Suigetsu l'avait imaginé, ils arrivèrent au sous-sol. L'endroit était baignée par une lueur bleutée émanant de quelques caissons au contenu fluorescent, les murs était creusés à même la pierre et suintaient d'humidité. L'air était si froid que leurs respirations se condensaient en buée.

Sasuke s'arrêta et daigna enfin se retourner pour regarder Suigetsu qui était de plus en plus mal à l'aise; ce dernier observait d'un mauvais œil un caisson vide à la porte grande ouverte, il ne tourna son attention vers Sasuke que lorsque celui-ci émit une petite toux agacée.

- Alors ? Dit Suigetsu, c'est quoi ton plan maintenant ?

- Patience, tu ne vas pas tarder à le savoir, dit Sasuke, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, tu sais ce qu'Orochimaru avait l'intention de faire de toi ?

- M'enfermer dans un de ces bocaux dit Suigetsu d'un ton impatient en désignant d'un geste de la main celui derrière lui, alors on fait quoi ?!

Sasuke s'approcha de lui, les deux garçons se jaugèrent du regard pendant un moment. Finalement, Sasuke pencha sa tête de côté et demanda:

- Tu as toujours confiance en moi ?

Suigetsu se sentit fiévreux tout à coup, de plus en plus mal. Pourquoi lui posait-il cette question ? Il voulut reculer d'un pas mais se fit violence. Son cœur battait vite dans sa poitrine.

- Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ?

- Réponds.

Suigetsu déglutit difficilement.

- Oui.

- Bien.

Comme lors de leur premier baiser, Suigetsu fut surpris de sentir les lèvres de Sasuke contre les siennes. Cette fois, il accueilli le baiser de Sasuke avec douceur, tendrement. Ce contact le rassurait, ça voulait bien dire que tout allait se passer ou mieux, n'est-ce pas ? Il avait été stupide en étant nerveux tout à l'heure et à faire attention à quelque chose d'aussi futile qu'un pressentiment !

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il sentit les mains de Sasuke contre sa poitrine le pousser en arrière qu'il se rendit compte, trop tard, de son erreur.

Pris par surprise et déséquilibré, il buta contre le bord du caisson à l'intérieure de se dernier en se cognant la tête contre la parois de verre. Il entendit le bruit d'une porte qui se referme. En se relevant, il ne put que constater qu'il venait de se faire avoir comme un débutant. De plus, le caisson commençait à se remplir d'eau à grande vitesse. Il appuya ses mains contre la vitres et vit Sasuke qui l'observait de l'autre côté.

- Enfoiré !

- Je t'ai promis que je te ferais sortir de là, je tiens toujours mes promesses.

L'eau lui arrivait à présent au niveau des épaules; avant qu'il ne soit complétement submergé, il vit Sasuke esquissé un sourire et ses lèvres prononcer distinctement les mots:

- Aie confiance.

* * *

**Fin

* * *

**

... J'y crois pas, j'ai fini une fiction de plus d'un chapitre ! Wow ! Oo

Sérieusement, je suis très contente d'avoir réussi cet objectif ( finir une fiction qui ne soit pas un one-shot ), quant à savoir si je l'ai plus ou moins bien réussi, vous êtes seuls juges ! :)

Pour revenir à ce chapitre : sachez que je suis nulle pour écrire les scènes de combat et les scènes d'amour... J'espère que ça a pas été si terrible que ça à lire. C'est aussi pour ça que j'ai pas écrit de scènes de sexe à la "1,2,3 soleil" (fans de yaois, vous voyez de quoi je parle... ), ça aurait sûrement été un massacre ou un truc bizarre sinon.

Autrement j'aimerais dire merci à tout ceux qui m'ont laissés des reviews, ajouté dans leurs favoris ou leurs alerts fic. A tout ceux qui ont lu jusque là, tout simplement ! =)

Maintenant je vais sabrer le champagne... ;)


End file.
